Two Across
by Dynasty-Zero
Summary: The world has been quiet since Sora and Riku last fought eachother. However, darkness still threatens the worlds and Kingdom Hearts. The battle between light and dark begins once again... Sequel to A Fate of the Dark. Genre: Adventure/Action/Drama/Romance
1. A New Beginning

Okay people, I'm back again with the sequel of A Fate of the Dark called Two Across. I know it's the name of the Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix. With this story, I'm going to put all my focus and effort into this story. I want to this story to be epic. So, I want to take my writing to the next level so hopefully this story will help me. Hope you enjoyed the last story because the sequel will live up this it's hype. I promise you.

**Two Across**

**Main Protagonist**_-Sora_

**Main Antagonist**_-Riku_

**Role Characters** -_Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Final Fantasy, Organization 13, Hayner and Olette_

**Important Characters ** ( Important Characters are like role characters but play an important in this storyline) _Aqua, Dark Soldier, Heartless Angel and Anti-Sora_

Minor Characters- _Disney_

**Summary**_-_The world has been quiet since Sora and Riku last fought eachother. However, darkness still threatens the world and Kingdom Hearts. The battle between light and dark begins once again...

* * *

**Destiny Island**

**Chapter 1**: A New Beginning

Two years was all she thought about while she sat in the classroom. Two years since she last seen her two closet friends, Sora and Riku. Now, at seventeen years old, Kairi the tomboyish girl and a princess of the seven hearts, has grown to be a beautiful young lady.

Physically her appearance was still the same, the only differences was that she has grown an inch in the past two years, making her an average height of 5'5 and her once shoulder length red hair, grew down to her lower back. She thought about cutting her long hair numerous of times, but her friends insisted she keep it. She looks pretty with long hair they say and so she took their advice and kept it.

When Kairi returned home two years ago, she didn't come;she brought her mentor and friend, Tifa Lockhart with her. Kairi brought Tifa here for a reason and that reason was to get stronger. She wanted to be strong enough so she can help her friends when they're needed.

Kairi's father allowed Tifa to stay with them after learning that she was going to train his daughter and be her mentor. Tifa's training was tough, hard and at most frustrating. The Martial Artist wanted Kairi to be strong, physically, mentally and emotionally and it was the only way she knew it would get her to be tough enough. During her training, Kairi ran miles on the sandy beaches, exercised, and swam from island to island; which took about two and half days. Perhaps even longer in Kairi's opinion.

After each training session was over, Tifa sparred against Kairi to improve her fighting skills. At the beginning, the sparring was bad because Tifa didn't take it easy on her. The older woman told her she couldn't go easy on her because her enemy's wouldn't go easy on her.

Even though the Kairi never won her sparring matches, Tifa could see she has been improving each and everyday thanks to her training techniques.

When the school bell rung, interrupting her thoughts, Kairi gathered her belongings as she left the classroom. After emptying out her locker and returning her textbooks to her teachers, she headed outside the school where her bubbly, energetic friend, Selphie was waiting for her.

"Finally school is over and summer vacation begins!" Selphie loudly shouted. "I can't wait to hit the beaches and get myself a tan because I definitely need one. Don't you think so Kairi?" She asked, turning her attention to her red-haired friend.

Kairi didn't give an answer but shrugged her shoulders as a response. In her opinion, she believed Selphie was tanned enough since her skin was much darker than hers.

"Oh and meet pretty attractive guys. I just bought this new yellow bikini which I know all the guys will be looking at me," Selphie rambled on

Kairi just smiled at her friends rambling. She's always thinking about hot boys whenever summer comes around. Unlike Selphie, Kairi doesn't act the same whenever there's a hot guy around. Sure they're attractive but, they don't interest her as much. Maybe if she was younger then things will be different, but she's grown up and mature as a young woman.

Turning the corner, they reached Selphie's house. When Selphie entered the gate, she turned back to Kairi. "Hey Kai, Jessie, Emily and I are going to the Destiny Island Pier this weekend, want to join us? It'll be like old times."

Kairi lowered her head and sighed. As much as she wanted to go with her friends to the pier she couldn't go. "I'm sorry Selphie but I can't this time," Kairi apologized while shaking her head. "I have other plans."

"Aww really," the bubbly girl frowned and Kairi nodded. "Then maybe next time?" Selphie asked hoping her friend will join them. However, she refused again.

"I can't Selphie. Basically, we won't be doing anything together this summer."

"WHAT?! So we're not friend anymore?" Selphie cried, her eyes watery.

The tomboy girl chuckled and shook her head. "No it's not like that Sel. It's just that...w-well I'm planning on visiting Sora this summer."

The brown-haired teen eyes lighted up in excitement after hearing what her best friend said. "You're really going to see him? Aww, I really miss him. Tell him I said hello, okay?"

Kairi gave a nod. "Will do. I'm sure he misses us too. He must be lonely living on the other side of the continent."

"Yeah, hey, what about Riku? Have you heard from him?"

"Nope, I'm sure he's fine though."

Selphie sighed and glanced up towards the sky. "It's weird though Kai, they both left without saying goodbye."

_Too bad Selphie doesn't know the real truth like I do. _ Kairi frowned at her thought.

Moments later, both friends bid they're farewell and Kairi headed home. She then began thinking about Sora and Riku. The reason Selphie believes Sora is living somewhere else is because Kairi told her he went to live with a relative in a different country. She hated lying to her friend but it was the only way to cover up for Sora until he returns.

Sora's mother is the only person that knows where her son really is after Kairi and Tifa told her and what her son does. She fairly accepted it.

As for covering up Riku, she didn't tell anything about him, even though she knows where he is. Just like everyone here on Destiny Island though no one knows his whereabouts.

When she arrived home, she opened the door, slipping off her shoes and dropping her bag on the floor. She made her way into the kitchen and grabbed her self an apple that was in a basket on the counter. She took a bite of her apple when she walked outside to the backyard.

She then found her mentor and friend sitting in a white chair. "Hey Tifa," Kairi greeted, a smile on her face.

The older woman stopped reading a letter she just received and turned to her student, smiling in return. "Welcome home Kairi. How was your final day at school?"

Kairi sighed while taking a seat next to Tifa. "Same as always. So what you got there? Another letter from Cloud?" The red-haired pointed to the letter, while taking another bit of her fruit.

The raven-haired woman gave a nod and then began reading the letter once more. "Cloud say he wants us to meet a Radiant Garden ASAP."

"Great! Did he mention anything about Sora?" Kairi wondered, hoping Sora would finally show up. From time to time, Kairi would visit Radiant Garden to see if she'll see him once more. Unfortunately, he never showed. Perhaps this time he will.

To her dismay, Tifa slowly shook her head. "He mention about Sora leaving a few days ago. He's unsure whether or not he may show up."Kairi hopes of seeing Sora were crushed again. Tifa saw the saddened expression plastered on her student face and rubbed her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'm sure that Sora will show up eventually. It's been two years since we all seen each other. Maybe he misses you more than you miss him."

Kairi faintly smiled, believing in her mentor words. She had a feeling that Sora does misses her and will show up just to be reunited again. She never felt so lonely without him.

"Hopefully I'll see Roxas as well," Namine whispered from the inside of Kairi, causing the red-haired to giggled.

"What's so funny Kairi?" Tifa asked, startled by her student's sudden laughtered.

"Oh, it's just Namine was asking about Roxas. So, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. You still remember how to unlock the gate right?"

Kairi nodded as she stood up from her seat. She glanced up at the ever sunsetting that defines the beautiful Destiny Island. As a light breeze blew her long flowing red hair, Kairi thought about meeting up with friends again, especially Sora.

"I hope you kept your promise...don't ever change, Sora." She whispered, as the wind carried her message."

* * *

Okay, that is the end of the first chapter of this sequel. Next chapter will be posted whenever I have the spare time. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter because there will be plenty more. Read and review

peace.


	2. Redemption

_**Two Across**_

_Main Protagonist-Sora_

_**Main Antagonist**__-Riku_

**Role Characters** -Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Final Fantasy, Organization 13, Hayner and Olette

**Important Characters ** ( Important Characters are like role characters but play an important in this storyline) Aqua, Dark Soldier, Heartless Angel and Anti-Sora

Minor Characters- Disney

**Summary**_-_The world has been quiet since Sora and Riku last fought eachother. However, darkness still threatens the world and Kingdom Hearts. The battle between light and dark begins once again...

**Disclaimer-**__Yeah I forgot to add this in the first chapter. Yes, I Dynasty do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney or Square Enix. They rightfully belong to their owners.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Redemption

Walking through a small town, known as Canvas Town, was a young warrior, clothed in a red and black outfit, with his right arm wrapped in white bandages. Equipped over the outfit, was a dark brown cloak, shrouding his identity.

As he walked through the town, he took time examining the small place, it reminded him of Traverse Town in some ways. The only difference between them was that Traverse Town was much neater than Canvas Town, which was broken down. The buildings were old and crumpling, the streets scattered with trash and debris. The citizens clothes were worn out and some were even torn. Looking up, he saw they're famous bell statue broken, cracked in half. Sighing, he understood why the town was like this.

Two years ago, Sora went to the darkness after seeing his two best friend with each other and feeling betrayed. His chaos ensued, causing darkness to rapidly destroy the worlds.

Unfortunately, Canvas Town had to be one of the places invaded by the darkness and help of the Heartless.

When Sora finally realized what he was doing, he abandoned the darkness and stopped his destruction of taking over the world. Yet the damaged was done and Sora didn't know how to fix it.

Luckily, a familiar spiky blond warrior was there to help and train him.

Cloud took Sora to Midgar reside and train there for the time being. When their training began, Sora's was unsure of himself. He didn't know whether he should continue helping the light and fight against the dark-side, or leave it alone. He was afraid to fight and protect those he truly cared about him. He also wondered what will happen if it's dark-side gets to him again?

Cloud was able to get through him and Sora was able to journey of redemption.

With the help of sparring with his nobody, Roxas, Sora was able to get stronger. He learned more magic attacks, abilities and able to control his drive forms longer. He is still limited to them, except for the Valor Form which he mastered, and has unlimited use for it.

As the brunette teen was nearing the exit of Canvas Town, he heard a low weeping coming from a alleyway. He paused and turned to the alleyway, making his way through the tight place. The weeping was getting louder and he approached where the sound was coming from.

After making a right turned, he halted to a stop and found where the crying was coming from. There sitting on the cold ground was a young a boy, a dark blanket wrapped around his small body, trying to stay warm.

Sora knelt down beside the crying boy, a concern expression on his face. "Are you okay kid?"

Startled by his voice, the boy jumped as he saw the stranger kneel beside him. The young boy was afraid and slowly crawled back into a corner, his brown eyes never leaving Sora.

Sora could sense the trembling boy was fearing his presence, so he put his hands up signaling that he was going to hurt him. "It's okay kid, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know if you're okay and if I can help you with anything?"

The boy's crying stopped as he gazed at the unknown stranger before him. He slowly nodded before speaking. "I-I've l-lost my w-way h-home and I-I can't find my way o-out," he stuttered.

Even though Sora's face was barely visible to the boy, he smiled. "Well, how about I get you out of here then?" The older teen stood up and offered his hand to help the boy help. The young boy glanced at Sora's hand, wondering if he should take it or not. Slowly, his hands reached for Sora's and the older teen happily lifted him up. A few minutes later, Sora led the boy out the alleyway and into the main street. "There ya go, we're out the alleyway."

"Thank you so much mister, now I can go home and see my mommy." The boy then ran off, leaving a smile on Sora's face. His mind then thought about his own mother and how he wishes he were that boy at the very moment, going home to his beloved mother.

"Glad to help," he quietly said before exiting the town.

Unknown to Sora, the young boy stopped running and turned to the exit of the town, a sly smirk across his small lips. Suddenly, his body morphed into an older figure, wearing a white Organization 13 attire with black marks.

"Target found, heading north to Radiant Garden," The 13 member reported through his mic.

"...Good work. Return to base to immediately to discuss our actions. One more thing...send our a target some familiar foes."

He nodded in response from his leader and summoned a group of Neoshadows. "Follow the target." He ordered, pointing at the direction Sora was heading and the Heartless began their pursuit.

* * *

**Sunset Horizon**

Sora knew he was nearing Radiant Garden as he traveled through the desert area, the place where he last fought Riku.

Just the thought of Riku brought sadness and anger to his eyes. He has mixed feelings about his friend. Heck, he doesn't know if they are friends anymore after he rejoin the darkside. Their friendship was tight and some cases they were considered brothers. Nothing couldn't separate them, however he was betrayed by Riku and never felt the same way about him again.

Sometimes Sora would laugh about it because he thought it was silly in the beginning that it was all about a girl. However, he believed it was more than that and he was right about it.

Riku showed his true colors and said he didn't need them, but it was all about him. Sora also believes that Riku rejoin the darkness because thats what he really is, even before they're journey began three years ago. He was always known as a loner and barely had friends back at Destiny Island, despite being the most popular teen there.

As for Sora he was the definite opposite of Riku.

Sometimes he wondered what it will be like meeting Riku again. What will his reaction be like? Will he be rejoice, happy to see him? Sora's blue eyes narrowed at the thought.

_Unlikely..._

He vowed to himself that he will kill Riku...no hesitation. As a light breeze blew, Sora held on to the cloak as it almost fell off his head.

"_Don't ever change Sora."_

Sora froze, blue orbs widened when the wind flew by. _Did the wind just talk to me_? He thought._ No it wasn't the wind...it was Kairi._

Looking up at the sky above, the teen couldn't believe wind carried her voice. A message directly delivered to him.

"Kairi," he softly called her name. He hasn't seen her in two years and he forgot how much he misses her. Not only that but his home, friends and family. He then remembered Cloud telling him about Kairi maybe at Radiant Garden with the others a few days ago before left on his on.

Smiling to himself, Sora wasn't sure if he wanted to go to Radiant Garden to see everyone, but his heart was telling him that Kairi was definitely there waiting for him. He then hurriedly ran off to Radiant Garden. He didn't want to keep her waiting any longer. "Two years is enough waiting," He said to himself.

Suddenly, the brunette teen halted to a stop, his hands over his chest where his heart was beating rapidly. Not because of running, but from something dark and powerful it senses. The presence was very familiar to the heart.

He then felt pain going through his wrapped bandaged arm, which covered the infamous Anti-mark and grabbed it. The Anti-mark was responding to the dark presence.

Sora's blue eyes trailed straight ahead through the orange mist. As the mist cleared up, he felt chills go through his body and his eyes shocked in fear.

There nailed to the ground was the keyblade that he wielded two years ago...The Two Across.

Locked inside the Two Across was his his darkside, Anti-Sora, it's dark aura raging rapidly through the keyblade.

Anti-Sora was calling for his host.

* * *

WOW, great ending for a chapter eh? Well, I wasn't going to include this part early in the story, but then I don't why not? I want you guys to know that Sora is still battling the darkside, even though it's not inside of him...for now. Also Heartless Angel will be mention soon, I didn't forget him. And also, Roxas is NOT INSIDE OF SORA! It will be explain next chapter okay. Also you guys may think that organization member was Xemnas cause of his white and black outfit, but it's not. Xemnas is not in this story okay. Just a quick heads up alright. Anyway read and review. Hopefully more people read this sequel because you guys wanted to read it so badly, so please just leave a review. I know it's starting out slow but thats how all stories start out.

Peace.


	3. The arrival part one

**Chapter Three**-The Arrival at Radiant Garden Part one

"Phew, we finally made it," A blond with spiky said, wiping a sweat from his brow.

Another blond with spiky hair, who is much older than his companion, turned to look at him. "Roxas, we've been only traveling for two days. The trip wasn't even that long."

Roxas sighed. "Yeah, but it felt like week to me."

Cloud shook his head. "I swear you may not be physically, but you sure act like him." The blond nobody shrugged. He couldn't help if he acts like his counter part at times. It's an unusual habit for him.

Cloud and Roxas have been traveling for a couple days to finally reach their destination, Radiant Garden. Cloud sent letters to everyone informing them to meet back at Radiant Garden. He wanted to know if any new information on the whereabout of Riku and his rival, Sephiroth. Those two haven't been seen since they disappeared two years ago, and since then there hasn't been signs of major threats, except of the heartless roaming around.

For some strange reason, Cloud has this eerie feeling that Sephiroth may make his move sooner. He knows Sephiroth isn't the type of person to plan his new threat and let everyone know of it. He'll strike at any opportunity he gets. Maybe he could be working behind the scenes and that is why Cloud called for this meeting.

As for Riku, Cloud knows he's working for Sephiroth but not his priority to look for him. Sora told me long ago that it's his priority to look for Riku and no one else. Riku is his main priority.

On the other hand with Roxas, he knows it's going to be weird meeting everyone. The reason is because he is not inside of Sora anymore. When Roxas joined Cloud to help train Sora, he spent most of his time outside of Sora. Before he knew it, he was less transparent and more visible. He still has that ability to transfer inside Sora, however he prefers staying outside more.

"C'mon Roxas, lets see if anyone else has made it there yet," Cloud said as he began walking ahead.

"Right." The younger blond nodded, following behind Cloud. As the two blond strolled through Radiant Garden, unknown to them, they were being watched closely.

On a nearby rooftop was a person wearing a white cloak with black stripes and it was glaring hatefully at Roxas. Seeing him smiled and be happy anger the hidden person even more, as surge of lighting trickled around it's balled fist. "..." Then it vanished quickly, leaving a few sparks of lighting behind. It will deal with it's former partner at another time.

Roxas suddenly turned around, looking behind him at the roof that the unknown figure once stood. He a hunched that he and Cloud were being spy on. Or rather just him personally. He furrowed his brows as he saw sparks of lighting fading away slowly. _ Strange...I feel someone I knew was just here watching me, _he thought.

"Roxas?" called Cloud, breaking the nobody thoughts. "You okay? Is something troubling you?"

He shook his head while turning back to Cloud. "N-no it's nothing Cloud. I'll be fine. Come on lets go." The older warrior nodded and the two proceeded walking. Roxas followed slowly behind as he looked back at the rooftop once more. _ I was definitely being watch by someone from Organization 13, but how they're all dead...right?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Radiant Garden Castle**

Aerith, Kairi and Tifa were in front of the castle waiting for everyone to arrive. So far the only person that returned was Cid Highwind. He was currently inside working on the computer.

Kairi sighed and leaned against the brick wall of the castle. "How long is this going to take?"

"Patients Kairi," Tifa told her student. "They'll be here shortly."

Kairi sighed again and then glanced up at the sky. "I just want to Sora again," she quietly whispered.

Aerith heard her and smiled faintly. She can understand how exciting Kairi must be feeling, just waiting to see her friend. "Perhaps, you should go for a walk Kairi. A young girl like you needs to stretch their legs," Aerith suggested.

"I guess you're right Aerith," Kairi said leaning from against the wall, and then turning to her mentor. "I'll be back Tifa."

Tifa gave her approval nod to go on and Kairi walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Isn't that Kairi over there?" Roxas pointed at the red-head as Cloud watched her running from the castle.

Cloud squinted his eyes to see if it's actually her."Yeah, that is her. She's grown well and looks pretty strong. Maybe Tifa training did the trick."

"Yeah, she does and so does Namine." Roxas smiled as he thought about the blond counterpart of Kairi.

"Namine?" Cloud was puzzled by this Namine. He didn't see anyone else with Kairi. For a moment he thought Roxas was seeing things.

"Oh, she's Kairi's other half, she's kinda like me, a nobody. She's different though. Hey, I'm going to see whats up with Kairi, you can go ahead to the castle. I'll catch up after I'm done talking with her."

Cloud nodded and began walking to the castle, while Roxas went over towards Kairi.

"Hey Kairi, Kairi! Over here!" Roxas waved his arms.

Kairi heard her name and turned her head to the direction it was coming from and found a boy looking almost like Sora, instead with blond spiky hair. "Is that...is that Roxas?!" Kairi asked herself surprised and confused.

_It is him! It's Roxas!_

"Roxas...what? H-how? Where's Sora?!" Kairi asked him as he gotten closer to her. She had millons of questions to ask him, but she only wanted one at the time and that was the whereabouts of her friend.

The blond grinned sheepishly rubbing his spiky hair. "Nice to see you too Kairi...and you as well Namine."

"How are you out of Sora's body? He's here isn't he?"

The spiky blond shook his head and Kairi face dropped instantly. She was highly disappointed that Sora wasn't with him. "He didn't travel with us it was just me and Cloud. If you're wondering how I'm like this you can say I kinda have my own body because I spent most of the time outside Sora. I can still go back inside him whenever, I just choose not to." Roxas explained.

"Hmm I see, Namine is also like that, but she tends to stay in me all the time."

This surprised Roxas. "Really?" Then suddenly he grabbed Kairi's hand yanked her towards him. However, Kairi didn't move, instead it was her other half.

"Hello Namine, miss me?" Roxas winked.

Namine blushed, her blue eyes staring away from the blond. "Um, hi Roxas."

Roxas smiled, he was slightly surprise to see her acting shy towards him. He some ways Roxas found it rather cute. "You've gotten stronger Namine and you too Kairi," He said facing the red-head.

"Thank you Roxas for noticing and Nami has learned a few tricks as well."

"Awesome, so where you heading, Kairi?"

Kairi shrugged. "No where particular. So tell me Roxas, how was Sora with you guys?"

The blond nobody crossed his arms and shifted the weigh on his legs. "Well, when we first started training in Midgar, Sora wasn't..." Roxas paused trying to find the right words. "Well...it wasn't like himself, you know, goofy, funny, confident and childish at times. He was unstable guess you can say. The whole experience with you and Riku, going to the darkness and be controlled by his darkside; it sort of traumatized him. At one point, he never touched the keyblade, vowing that he'll never wield it again. Cloud and I were worried about and tried to talk him out of it, but it wasn't no use."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know what gotten to him, but he finally got over his problem and was wielding it again. However, I can still he isn't completely over his problem."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked, worrying about her friend. She still wondered if he still held a grudge against about what happened two years ago. When they last met, he didn't look like it, but those terrible memories can still carry over.

"He had nightmares everynight about his anti-form controlling him again and killing everyone, despite locking it away in the Two Across keyblade. Those memories still plagued him everyday."

"Oh, I see, but he hasn't change right?"

"Slightly he's different, but he still has his childish antics at, but they are rare."

Kairi was disappointed hearing that her friend has change a bit. Perhaps if she sees him again, he may not recognize her or worse, she may not remember who he use to be. Of course people change when they get older, it's part of life, but in Kairi's opinion she doesn't want her friends to change or forget who they are. She fears it may tarnished their memories and friendship.

Sighing Kairi began walking off but not before telling Roxas about the others arriving. "Tifa and Aerith are waiting for you at the castle."

"Okay Cloud is on his way up there now, so I'll be heading up as well. Come on Namine you're coming with me. We need to catch up on things." Roxas grabbed her hands, literally almost dragging her.

"H-hey wait Roxas, you almost made me fall. Um, bye Kairi." Namine waved and Kairi did the same.

_At least those those two are back together._ Kairi thought thought, smiling weakly. It was great seeing Namine happy again, because just like Kairi, she was lonely without Roxas. Kairi was happy for her nobody but she wasn't truly happy with herself still.

Roxas didn't know where Sora was and she doubted Cloud knew where he was. Heck, no one knows where Sora was, but only himself.

She didn't want to wait another minute or another hour just waiting for him now. Two years was enough and she couldn't bear another moment waiting.

Passing through the Crystal Fissure and entering the great maw, Kairi was going to the Dark Depths, one of the places she goes to clear her mind whenever she visits Radiant Garden. It might make her forget about Sora for a while.

Suddenly she stopped walking; she was sensing something was nearing her, something dark and hungry for a heart. _Heartless_ she thought, glaring in the direction they were coming from. There were six Neo-Shadows coming for, running for their prey's heart. Quickly, Kairi put on her fighting gloves. The material the gloves were made of was specialized for fighting Heartless or Nobodies. "Finally my first real combat," Kairi eagerly said, getting in her stance.

A Neo-Shadow leaped towards her, screeching loudly, showing its sharp fangs and claws ready to strike. Kairi evaded the Neo-Shadows claws as it tried to attack her, and punched it. The other Neo-Shadows leaped into action after seeing their own kind be beaten.

They were quick with their attacks, but Kairi proved she was much quicker than them. Punching, kicking and tossing them around. In seconds she finished the rest of them.

"Phew that was actually pretty easy," Kairi turned around around believing it was over. As she took a step forward, a thought to be dissolved heartless reached out and wrapped its around her right ankle.

"What the-?!" Kairi was shocked to her the Heartless was still alive. She tried to escape it's hold, but more tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs. The once dissolved Neo-Shadows, risen from their puddles and they were regenerating themselves. To make matters worse, they also multiplying themselves. Now there were dozens of them surrounding her.

What Kairi didn't know about these Heartless that they were different. The darkness changed them making them stronger and deadlier than before. Even their appearance changed for some of them, for example, the Neo-Shadows now have tentacles coming from their backs, and have the ability to multiply and regenerate.

Trapped in their holds, Kairi tried to break free, using the muscles in her legs, she got both her legs free but only for a short time. One Neo-Shadow quickly threw her to the ground, the impact caused Kairi to wince in pain.

_This is bad_. Kairi thought, opening one of her eyes. The Heartless had her trapped and she had no where to run. Kairi closed her eyes waiting them to kill her and take her heart. _Sora...anybody...help me please._

Just as they were about to end Kairi's life, A shiny keyblade flung and struck a Heartless. The other Heartless watched their kind die and rapidly turned their heads to the victim who killed it.

The victim was a young warrior wearing a brown cloak, his identity covered. The young warrior caught his Oathkeeper as it came back to him as a boomerang. Then the unknown victim took out another keyblade, now he was wielding two.

Kairi blue eyes widened in shock. She instantly recognized that Keyblade. It was the Two Across Keyblade that Sora wielded when he was on the darkside. Could it be him?

"S-Sora?!" she yelled.

The warrior smirked underneath the brown cloak. "...Do I always have to rescue you Kairi? Come on you Heartless you're in my way."

Screeching loudly, they charged towards their new prey...the Keyblade Master...known as Sora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, Sorry for the long delay guys. I went on a vacation out of town for a week, so sorry. I needed it. Well Sora finally made it to Radiant Garden and Kairi finally gets to see him. So what will happen next? Tune in for part 2 in the next chapter. Read and Review please

peace.

PS: If you favorite this story please review it'll let me know that you actually into this story.


	4. The Arrival Part two

**Chapter Four- The Arrival II**

Sora prepared himself as he calmly stood confident when the Heartless were rushing towards him. He was secretly smirking to himself as he was eagerly waiting to fight the Heartless. It's been a while since he has fought any. This battle can probably show how much he has improve over the past couple of years. Perhaps a chance to show-off in front of Kairi.

A screeching sound of a heartless alerted Sora, as he looked up and saw the dark creature jumping into the air, and coming down to strike him. Wielding both his Keyblades, Sora leaped into the air as well, once Neo-Shadow attacked him, Sora dodged it's sharp claw and in one swift movement of the Keyblades, the Heartless was sliced in half.

Angered by it's falling comrade, the other Heartless pursued Sora and used their tentacles to trap him. Sora cut through the dozens of black tentacles and began taking them head on.

Kairi watched the fight from the ground, she was amazed by Sora's ability on how he wielded the Keyblades. It's not like she wasn't impressed before by his abilities, but something about watching him fight was different. The way he moved was different, the way he handles the Keyblades were different. As she continued watching him taking out more Neo-Shadows, she thought she saw a smile plastered on Sora's face.

"Was he smiling just now?" She asked herself out loud. Then the realization hit her. Sora was **smiling**, but not simling because he was defeating the Heartless, but he was confident in himself.

Sora was never confident about himself fighting against the Heartless or different foes. Kairi clearly remembered Sora telling her about how unsure he was about his battles, despite having allies helping him. The outcome was always unknown to Sora, however this time he seemed knew the outcome of this battle.

She believed that Sora knew he was going win.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she saw noticed a silhouette towering over her. She flinched thinking it was a Heartless that was going to harm her.

"Stay behind me," a low voice spoke to her. Kairi then realized that voice belong to Sora, who standing in front of her, back facing her.

"Sor-"

"Shh," he paused her. "We'll talk later." His blue eyes averted towards the few remaining Neo-Shadows that were slowly circling the two.

Kairi noticed the dark creatures surrounding them as well. She didn't want to feel like the old Kairi and let Sora handle it all. She wanted to prove to him that she gotten stronger too and prepared herself as she got in her stance.

"There's no need Kairi," Sora spoke, twirling the Keyblades in his hand. "Blizzard..."

Kairi was slightly confused as she rose an eyebrow. She couldn't understand why he wasn't letting her help him fight. Does he not trust her? What also bothered was why he said _Blizzard_?

Her question was suddenly answered when she felt a cold wind chill blowing passed them. She turned her attention to Sora wondering if he was feeling cold too, but she saw him not feeling any affect from the sudden coldness.

'_He's doing magic'_ She thought after realizing what he was doing.

From the tip point of both the OathKeeper and Two Across, a crystal light blasted from the Keyblades towards the Neo-Shadows. The Crystal blast frozen the Neo-Shadows in a block of ice. Moment's later the block of ice shattered the Heartless into little pieces.

An uncomfortable silence settled between Kairi and Sora as they stood together. Sora disarmed his weapons and took a step forward, but he then felt a pair of hands grabbed his. He looked at the hand and then at the person that stopped him.

This moment for Kairi was surreal to her. Here she was with the young male she grew up her entire childhood with and longing for him to return to her, and he has. She glanced up at him, wondering why he still wore the cloak over his head. Was he afraid to his face to her?

Her hands slowly inched towards the cloak on his head. She wanted to see his face again, the face dearly missed the past two years. As her hands reached the cloak, he flinched his head back, then grabbing her hand.

Kairi gasped from his hold. "Sora...please I want to see you," she whispered to him.

Sora hesitated before he free her hand, then Kairi proceeded, grabbing hold of the cloak slipping it off his head, revealing spiky brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She was surprised at how fully he has grown over the last couple of years. Last time she saw him, he was about her height, but now he was at least four inches taller. She then gazed at his spiky brown haired, which it was brown spikier than before. A funny thought came to her mind that Cloud probably gave him a few pointers about spiky hair.

What interested her the most about Sora were his deep cerulean eyes. Every time she gazes upon them, they were always filled with joy and happiness no matter what. However, this time when stared into them, there was no signs of joy nor happiness just pain. She was wondering what happened to him over the years? What was he going through to have his eyes in pain? Did he forget who he was.

Unexpectedly to Kairi, Sora hugged her. "I'm sorry," he said, shocking Kairi her eyes widened. "I'm sorry that I didn't return to you sooner. I know how lonely you were back home without me and I'm sorry for that Kairi."

Still awestruck by his sudden hug and apology, Kairi came to her senses and hugged her friend back. "It's okay Sora, you didn't have to apologize to me. As long as you're here now, that's all that matters to me."

"Thank you Kairi."

She nodded and whispered "Your welcome."

For moment they stood like that, holding each other neither letting one go. They were afraid that this maybe their only moment together.

Then Sora finally released the hold and stared back at Kairi. A faint smile form on his lips as he looked at her features. The long red hair was the one he was admiring the most about her. He remembered when they were younger, that he always told her that she should grow her hair. "You've grown your hair I see," Sora complimented. "I always thought you would look good that way."

"Umm, thanks...I-I guess," Kairi blushed while messing with her hair. "And you don't look bad yourself with...well spikier hair," She laughed.

Sora rubbed his hand through his spiky brunette hair and laughed. "Yeah, I think I my hair is more spikier than Cloud's."

"I can tell." Even though Sora's eyes told Kairi that Sora was in pain, she still believed that he was same Sora and so far it shows.

She then noticed the white bandages wrapped around Sora's right arm. "Did something happened to your arm, Sora?" she questioned the brunette.

Sora abruptly stopped laughing. "Huh?" Then he saw what Kairi was referring to, the bandages on his arm. He sighed, remembering that Kairi doesn't know about his Anti-Mark. He didn't want her to know about it right now and worry about his condition. Not only with Anti-Mark, but also about the Heartless Angel that lies within him.

"Uh, it's nothing Kairi," He lied, waving the subject.

Kairi furrowed her brows, looking back and forth at the bandages an at Sora. She had a hunch that he was hiding something from her. Being his childhood friend, she knows when he's lying, but like most times she let's it go until he comes out about it. "Okay, but can I ask you something though?" Her tone got serious.

Sora nodded. "Of course."

"Why were wielding that **Keyblade?**"

_' Dammit'_ Sora thought. '_ She still is nosy after all these years'_

"You mean the Oathkeeper?" Sora tried to avoid the real subject about the _other_ Keyblade.

Kairi crossed her arms and glared at him. One thing she learned from her training by Tifa was that if she wanted to be tough, she had to be tough first around her friend, no matter how close she was to them. And Sora was no exception. "You know what I'm talking Sora. The other **Keyblade** you used two years ago."

Sora lowered his eyes and took deep breath. As much he hated himself for using the Two Across Keyblade two years ago, he had to tell her why he was using it again. He probably has to tell Cloud and everyone else the same thing.

"It's complicated, Kairi," he started , turning his back and looking up at the sky as it was the most interesting thing to look at. "I thought all my troubles were over and left the nightmares behind. I thought it will be the last time I ever saw **HIM!**"

"Him?" Kairi rosed a brow, wondering who Sora was referring to as him.

"My darkside, Anti-Sora, I locked him away inside the Two Across Keyblade. He told me before he was locked away that I'll need him and Keyblade again and believed he was wrong. However, upon coming here to Radiant Garden, I saw it again and all my nightmares came rushing back to me. Then I realized he was right, I have to use it again."

"Sora you can't! You know what will happen if he controls you, he'll pull back to the darkness!" Kairi shouted. She couldn't understand what he was saying. Why must he use it again? Is his fate siding with the Darkness truly what he wants?

"That's it though Kairi," He said, turning around at his upset friend. "He won't control me. I'll never let it happen again as long as I can control myself. I'm wielding the Two Across again because I want to do good with it and show everyone how sorry I am for what I cause. With you and everyone by my side, then I'll be okay," He finished explaining, giving a small smile.

And that smile was the only thing Kairi needed to have faith in him. His blue orbs also showed a spark of happiness. He needs her as much as she needs him.

Digging in her pocket, she took out a crown chain. The same chain that Sora once wore before he gave it to her. Walking up to him, she put the sliver chain around his neck. "You're going to need this then, Keyblade Master."

Sora looked at the crown that was around his neck once again. He forgot that he had given it to her claiming that he wasn't the Keyblade Master. He couldn't believe she still had it. Glancing at Kairi he nodded with a smile. "Thank you princess Kairi."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**???**

Walking down a dark corridor was a tall man wearing a long black trench coat, black leather pants and heavy black boots. He had long sliver hair and green eyes. When he got to the end of the hall, there was a huge door, that required a code to enter. He entered the code on the keypad and when it made a sound, signaling the code was correct, the huge doors slided open, allowing him to enter the lab.

Inside the lab were working lab scientist wearing white lab coats. They're were experimenting on hundreds of subject that their boss ordered them too do. One male scientist approached the tall man.

"Sephiroth sir, subject 009 has finished it's deep slumber, would you like for us to release him sir?"

An evil smirked formed on Sephiroth pale lips. "Yes."

The scientist bowed. "As you wish sir." The scientist then ordered his workers to release subject 009.

Sephiroth walked to the tube where his best subject was sleeping and now he was finally being awakened and his day of reckoning shall begin. "Arise Master Riku....it is time."

The subject 009, known as Riku heard Sephiroth's command to wake up. His aquamarine eyes widened and they began slowly changing a shade of crimson.

_The Darkness has awakened..._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Uh-oh Riku is finally awakened and what will Sora and the others will do about it when they see him? Also I want to apologize for the late delay. I had writers block for this chapter and I couldn't think of a way on how to start it. Believe me I tried multiplied times and still nothing until this pass Wednesday. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Peace.


	5. The Darkness Plan

**Chapter Five- The Darkness Plan**

Riku was laying on a white table with wires attached to his body. Forehead, chest and arms as the scientist monitored his status. He has just woken up several minutes ago from his deep sleep. The scientist wanted to make sure that he was hundred percent healthy and stabilize.

After few a minutes, they confirmed Sephiroth that he was clear. "So how do you feel?" Sephiroth asked, walking towards the table.

Riku sat up from the table while the scientists were taking the wires off his body. "I feel fine..." he answered. Then his green eyes glanced at the taller man. "How long was I asleep for?" He asked before a woman handed him some clothes.

Sephiroth held up two fingers. "Two years."

The younger teen hmm to himself as he thought about his long sleep. He then slipped on his clothes which were a black vest, black pants and a pair of black shoes. After he was finish dressing, he jumped off the table and began walking from lab and Sephiroth followed.

After a long walk in silence, Riku finally spoke. "Tell me Sephiroth, did sleeping for two years make any significant changes in me?"

"I've been monitoring as you slept and during your progress, you've gained a lot of strength. The machine was made for you to train while you sleep. Whatever you were dreaming about, made you what you are right now," The older warrior explained.

Riku nodded as he listen to Sephiroth's explanation. He remembered a couple years ago what happened to him after his battle, Sephiroth took him in, telling him that his fate and heart belong in the darkness , and Riku believed it. Despite being on the light side before, he never really thought he fitted in with the crowd. That is why he chosen the neutral path.

However, he had his doubts going down the middle path. He wouldn't be considered a hero because his abilities were overshadow by the other Keyblade Master.

"Sora," he darkly said his name as he gritted his teeth. Thinking about his former friend angered the silver-haired teen. It was all his dreamed about as he sleep in the chamber and that his why he has gotten stronger.

"Riku!" Sephiroth called out to him, interrupting his thoughts. He saw the color in Riku's eyes began changing from green to a blood red, which only means he was about to unleash his hidden power. "You'll get your chance," he said, putting a hand on the young male shoulders.

Riku began calming down as his eyes reverted back to it's original green. "Good," he repiled. "What are you plans regard the light."

Sephiroth merely laughed. "My boy, if I wanted to destroy the light, I've could have done it on my own a long time ago."

"Then why didn't you do it?" Riku questioned, pressing his eyebrows together.

"I've done my part and now it's your turn to lead the darkness, Master Riku." Sephiroth bowed. "You are the Dark Keyblade Master right?"

Riku was slightly shocked as he raised a brow. Sephiroth wanted him to lead the Darkness the against the Light. Was he ready for it? A small smirked formed on his lips as he thought about the idea of him leading the dark side. It will be a good idea for him to quickly get back at Sora and the others. And he the ultimate plan to do so. "I'm **THE **Keyblade Master once I finish off Sora once and for all, but first I must succeed with my plan."

"And what is your plan exactly, Master Riku?"

"My plan is simple." Riku started walking down the hallway. "Find Kingdom Hearts...and destroy it," He laughed sinisterly, exiting the secret lab leading outside.

As Sephiroth watched him leave, he suddenly felt a presence within the same room."Were you eavesdropping on us?" He turned his attention to the new figure.

It was an Organization Member wearing an all white cloak and a hood over it's head. The member wasn't happy what he had just heard. "You lied to me," he snarled angrily, pointing his finger at Sephiroth, who was smirking at him. "You said if we work with you that you'll help us find Kingdom Hearts, so we can have our hearts again."

"I did didn't I." Sephiroth acted surprised.

"I knew I couldn't trust you when you brought us back!"

Sephiroth quietly laughed an then walked up to the Organization Member. "Then I suggest you and your friends find Kingdom Hearts before Riku does." He then brushed pass the him and proceed towards the lab.

When Sephiroth left, the Organization Member smirked slyly. "We'll see who'll get to Kingdom Hearts first."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know this chapter is short because I wanted to introduce Riku, like I did with Kairi and Sora. Yes the Organization Members are working for Sephiroth, but there are only three, since I just introduce the third one here. Can you guess who the three are before I reveal them? Next chapter will be longer and that when the adventure begins.

Read and Review


	6. The Reunion

**Chapter Six-The Reunion**

Sora and Kairi were walking silently through the marketplace in Radiant Garden, looking at the various of new shops that they recently built. Sora didn't almost recognize the marketplace until he saw Louie, Dewey and Huey's uncle Ice Cream shop that he has been working since he last visit here. Sora didn't like the how ice cream tasted when he first tried it. The Sea Salt ice cream was much too salty.

Kairi was comfortable walking in silence with Sora since it reminded her of the days where the two would just walk alone in the sandy beaches of Destiny Island. At times she will steal glances at Sora and whenever he turns and looks at her with a smiling face, she will blush embarrassingly. She really misses the good times and hopes to return home with Sora one day.

The two teens then found a bench to relax and sat down.

"Wow, things really has change here. The Restoration Committee did a good job rebuilding Radiant Garden, despite all that has happened," Sora said.

"Yeah, they've worked really hard making this town perfect like it was before," Kairi agreed, looking at the new shops. "It feels like...home." She smiled.

_'Home' _Sora thought. "I wondered how Destiny Island looks now."

"It's looks the same Sora, nothing has change."

"I hope my mother is fine. I miss her a lot more than Destiny Island." Sora frowned.

"I know you do Sora. I know she misses you more than you miss her. Believe me, I know how badly she wants to see you again. Everybody misses you back home Sora."

Sora turned his head to Kairi and asked. "Even Selphie?"

The red-haired giggled lightly and nodded. "Yes and even Selphie misses you."

Sora cringed just thinking about how Selphie will react when he returns home. The image of her hugging him to death gave Sora chills. "I rather her miss me the least," he laughed and so did Kairi.

"Yeah, she might miss Riku more though," Kairi continued laughing, however Sora abruptly stopped his laughter. He felt all his happiness being sucked away from that name. When Kairi finally saw that Sora wasn't laughing with her anymore and with a serious expression on his face, she knew she said something wrong. "Sora...I-"

"...Don't..." he interrupted. "Say...That...Name..."

Kairi sighed. "Look I know what happened between the two of you, but he's still our friend. You're best friend."

Sora's eyes darkened when he stared at Kairi. "Friends?! Best Friends?! We were **never** **best friends**!" he hollered angrily, standing up from the bench. "He's nothing to me anymore like I'm nothing to him. He's on the other side and his our enemy...**my enemy**!"

Kairi was horribly shocked by Sora's comments. She would never thought he'll be this upset about Riku joining the dark side. Sure she was highly disappointed about it, but she had high hopes that they can bring him back. "How can you say such a thing Sora?!" She shouted.

"Because I can!" He shouted back furiously. "He left everything behind to side with the darkness."

"You sided with darkness too."

"That was different I was being control by my dark side. He left on his own freewill."

The two teens stood glaring at one another when they finished their argument. The two haven't had any disagreement like this before ever. Kairi realized that and softened her expression. She couldn't argue with her best friend about her other friend. It wasn't right in her terms. "I'm sorry..." she sighed, sitting back down on the bench.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," the brunette apologized, rubbing his spiky hair. "I didn't mean to burst out like that towards you."

"Same here."

Then there was silence from the two. Sora then turned around and looked up into the sky, he then pressed his brows, confusingly, wondering why the sky was turning suddenly turning black.

"Um, Kairi don't you think it's a little too early for nighttime to come?" Sora inquired.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, no new information about Sephiroth and Riku, Leon?" Cloud asked the brown-haired warrior, who was on the computer screen inside Disney Castle."

Leon shook his head. "Yuffie and I couldn't find anything about the two. We know they're up to something, but we just can't find them."

Cloud sighed as he put his hand table. "This isn't right. It's been two years and yet no sign of danger from either of them." The blond warrior then looked up back to the computer screen. "Leon, you think the queen will allow you to assemble a team and have them travel to the worlds?"

"Yeah, I'll see if I can talk to her about it-"

"LEON!" Yuffie hollered from the background.

"What is it Yuffie?" Leon turned from the computer from a moment and then saw Yuffie and two other guards carrying a wounded Axel. "Axel?!"

The former Organization member cloak was ripped and torn, covered with his blood and his face scratched and bruised. He looked to be unconscious.

"I have to get back to you later Cloud. I'll tell you what happen to Axel once I found out what or who did this to him." The screen then went black, leaving the blond wondering of what had happened to Axel.

He then walked back to the study room where the others were at. Tifa was the first to notice him walking in and stood up from her seat. "Did you get any new information Cloud?"

"On Sephiroth and Riku? Nothing. However, I saw Yuffie carrying a beat-up Axel," Cloud reported.

When Roxas heard his best friend name, he immediately shot up from his chair. "What happened to Axel?!" He shouted, his blue orbs widened in shock.

"Don't know yet."

"I need to get to Axel now!"

Cloud shook his head. "Not right now Roxas. Leon and Yuffie are handling the situation right now. They'll let us know what happen later when they get the information. Until then we wait."

Roxas was about to protest, but a sudden alarm went off.

"Whats going on now?" Tifa asked.

"Somethin must be attackin the town," Cid answered, rushing to the computer room while the others follow. He pressed a button and a screen pop up showing a dark cloud brewing over Radiant Garden. "The forecast didn't say it will be raining today." The mechanic joked.

"I don't think thats a rain cloud Cid. It's a Heartless cloud and something big is about to happen if we don't get there soon."

Aerith eyes suddenly widened when she realized they were missing someone. "Kairi hasn't come back yet."

"She must be still out there. I'll go get here," Tifa said, hurrying out the room.

"I'm coming too." Roxas followed.

Cloud turned back to the computer screen. _'Could this be Sephiroth's doing?'_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Back outside Sora and Kairi were gazing at the sky as it suddenly became dark. As the darkness covered half of Radiant Garden, something in the dark clouds began coming out.

"What is that Sora? A Giant Heartless?" Kairi asked.

Sora glared at the enormous dark creature that was coming out of the dark clouds. He knew what it was. "It's Chaos. It was one of Ansem's Guardian."

The dark beast known as Chaos, emerged from the clouds and then it's long huge arms suddenly grabbed Sora and Kairi and bringing back them towards the cloud, into another dimension.

A few moments later, the two friends found themselves in the Realm of Darkness, where the Chaos has taken them.

"Why did it bring us here?" Kairi asked

"Don't know but get ready because here it comes," Sora alerted, as he summoned his two keyblades, the Oathkeeper and Two Across, and while Kairi slipped on a pair of her gloves.

The ground beneath them began shaking like an earthquake and then Chaos appeared from the dark beach as it roared. The beast went on the attack as it huge fist smashed on the ground. Both teens avoided the attack and they began running towards the beast. Sora leaped into the air ready to the attack from the air, however Chaos disappeared under water, leaving the brown-haired to call of it's attack.

"Darn it! As long as Chaos floats over the water, it will always go under water when we are ready to attack it. Kairi, I'm going to use my lighting magic to get it out the water and then you go and attack," Sora explained.

Kairi nodded and watched as her friend use his thunderaga. The lighting magic worked as Sora expected and Chaos emerged from the water paralyzed. The red-haired took this opportunity and began attacking the creature head on. Using her fists and kicks to damaged the stun beast.

The paralyze effect began wearing and Chaos began moving again, as it large hands grabbed Kairi, crushing her body and then proceeded putting her in it's mouth. Sora saw what was happening and quickly reacted by slashing off the Chaos arm. The beast roared as it arms was just cut off.

Sora caught Kairi before she feel into the water and put her down. "Thanks Sora."

"You can thank me later it's not over yet. I think if we take out it's other arm it'll be useless from that point on."

"Do you suggest we go back to the same strategy again?"

The Keyblade Master shook it's head. "It may be a Heartless, but it's a smart one. It won't go under water again. I want you to try distracting it again and I'll use my ice magic to freeze other arms."

"Okay, I'm on it." Kairi rushed towards Chaos, avoiding it's huge hand as it tried to grab her. Sora began casting his blizzard magic and when he was done, he fired a shot a the creatures other arm.

Chaos saw the blizzard attack and dodged it. "I missed!"

"Don't worry Sora I'll get him!" Kairi shouted as she quickly changed her gloves to a dark red one, which was use for her magic based attacks. Chaos smashed it huge arms on the ground and missed her, and took advantage as it ran up it's arms. A blue aura was surrounding her right fist as she charged towards it's face. When she reached it, she punched the dark creature and effects left Chaos frozen. Sora then finished Chaos off using his special trinity attack.

"That was...well too easy I say." Kairi wiped her hands.

"Yeah, _much too_ easy. Chaos could of have done much more but it didn't. I have a strange feeling that someone brought us here to test us."

Kairi agreed with her friend on that statement. Why would someone sent a huge creature like Chaos and not have it use it's full powers? Something definitely wasn't right about this situation.

"Hey look Sora a portal." She pointed at the dark portal. "It looks like our way out of here."

The brown-haired furrowed his brows. Something fishy was going. He knew someone was setting them up for something. Dark Clouds, Chaos and now a portal. "It's a trap I'm sure of it. Someone definitely want us to meet them. Come on Kairi let's go, it's our only way we'll know the truth of what's going on."

The two entered the portal and suddenly found themselves in a foggy Radiant Garden, it was hard for them see through it.

"Are we back at Radiant Garden?" Sora asked.

Kairi shrugged. " I don't know Sora, but I don't like how things are around here."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Sora replied, looking around in the foggy. Then his eyes saw something running in the fog. The figure looked familiar to him. "It can't be..." Sora suddenly took off running after the figure he just saw, leaving Kairi unaware why he was running.

"Sora, Sora! Where are you going?" she shouted after him.

Sora ran through the fog as fast as he could to catch up with the shadow figure. Suddenly the figure disappeared and Sora stopped chasing it. "Where the hell did it go all of sudden?" The Keyblade Master looked up and then his eyes widened in shock.

"Sora why did you suddenly run off?" Kairi finally caught up to him. "Sora?" She called him again when he didn't respond. Confuse on what was distracting Sora, she looked where he was looking at and her eyes suddenly widened.

On top of a cliff was a young male, with long silver-haired, green eyes and wearing a black-outfit. His skin was lightly pale and his expression was emotionless. "Sora...Kairi...how's it nice to meet you two again."

Sora narrowed his blue eyes. "...Riku..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Uh-oh, Sora and Riku finally met and this is where the story gets intense and the fun begins. Next chapter will be a whole lot of drama. Before I forget, Leon and Yuffie work for the Queen, so they'll normally stay at Disney castle. Just a quick note okay. Anyway, read and review.

Peace.


	7. Friends No Longer

**Chapter Seven-Friends no longer**

"Riku..." Sora growled darkly, as he was glaring at his friend, who was now the enemy. He was expecting that he'll see Riku, but never thought he'll encounter him so suddenly, after just arriving at Radiant Garden. The atmosphere between the two former friends was intense. So, intense that you can see the fire in their eyes burning from within them, this is how much they hated each other at this point.

"Sora, what do you think we should do?" Kairi asked, still in shock about seeing Riku again, her first lover. Every time she thinks about him, she only wishes she could have changed the events that night. That one night changed everything, her life and her friendship between her two friends.

"Sora?" Kairi called his name again. He didn't budge when she called his name. His attention was focus only on Riku.

The brown-haired teen took out both his keyblade, Oathkeeper and Two Across, preparing himself.

Riku looked amused when he saw Sora summoning his keyblades. "So, this is the hello I get? Not even a _' we miss you so much Riku'_. I've missed you guys."

"I highly doubt it," Sora snorted. "How can we possibly miss you after what you did to us?"

"After what I did? So the tables have turn I see. If I remember correctly, two years ago you joined the darkness after failing to get what you want. Am I right?" The silver-haired smirked, while raising a brow.

"Shut up..." Sora quietly said. He didn't want to think about that night two years ago, where everything changed for him. He knew Riku was trying to make him feel guilty about it, since he hurt the people he cared about.

"I was going to tell you that about that night me and Kairi. She was so-"

"**Shut up**!" Sora hollered. "Why are you here?"

Riku snickered. "Good question, Sora. Why exactly am I here? Why exactly is Riku here at Radiant Garden? What could possibly bring me here? Hmmm." Riku began pretending to think, while walking back and forth and rubbing his chin. Then he snapped his fingers. "Ah, I know why I'm here. To tell you that I'm going to destroy Kingdom Hearts!"

"What?!" Sora blue eyes widened while Kairi shook her head, her eyes widened as well.

"Why do you want to destroy Kingdom Hearts? Do you know what will happen if you destroy Kingdom Hearts Riku?"

The Dark Keyblade master nodded. "I know exactly what's going to happened. Kingdom Hearts has brought such chaos in this world since it's existed. The light wants to protect it, while darkness wants to have it for it's own. That is why you here about all these wars between light and darkness. Once I destroy Kingdom Hearts, nothing will exist and the world will be at peace in darkness."

"The world will be at peace in darkness? Have you gone mad Riku?!" Kairi shouted. "If you go through with this nothing will exist....not even Destiny Island...our home."

"They say home is where the heart is, but my heart doesn't belong in Destiny Island, it belongs with the darkness."

"Then I guess I'll have to rip that heart of yours out and put it where it belongs," Sora stated.

"And that is where?"

Sora suddenly jumped into the air. "At the sharp end of my Keyblade."

Riku smirked and took out his Keyblade. "This should be interesting."

Riku blocked Sora with his Way To Dawn Keyblade, when the blades collided. Their blades were locked in a shoving battle.

Sora gritted his teeth as his eyes locked onto Riku. I'm going to take you down Riku."

"Likewise Sora. I've been waiting for this moment to come."

Sora used all his strength and pushed Riku back catching him off balance, catching him of balance. He then began striking at his former friend. Their blades sang as they engaged in a heated battle. Sora spun around, both his blades swinging as they made contact with Riku's own blade.

Riku then leaped a few feet away from Sora, smirking a from a safe distance. Sora felt like he was being mocked and charged towards him, while both blades scraped the ground.

The smirk from the silver-haired teen disappeared as he hands began glowing a blue aura. He then used Dark Aura as the blast flow towards Sora. The Keyblade Master, saw the energy blast coming and stopped in his tracks, and shielded himself with two Keyblades.

"Sora!" Kairi cried out loud. The moment the blast hit Sora, she thought she lost him. However, she sighed in relief when she saw Sora was fine. Then she saw Riku coming from the air with blazing speed. "Sora lookout!"

"Hearing his own name, Sora glanced at Kairi and then up into the sky. He rolled out the away just in time, before he was going to be sliced in half. He saw a few strands of his brown hair falling to the ground and he glared at the older teen.

Riku smirked, signaling Sora to come on and fight.

Sora launched towards him, unleashing vicious attacks. Riku was slightly taken back about the quickness of Sora. He knew he was much faster than Sora and was always able to keep up with his attacks. However, this time things were a bit different, since Sora was at the same level of speed as Riku is.

Riku dodged another attack, and swung his blade upward. Sora countered by stepping to the side and doing a spin kick to Riku's face. He then slashed at his shoulder's causing Riku to drop the keyblade.

The Dark Keyblade Master kneel to the ground while holding his injured right shoulder. He watched his green eyes, as Sora held both Keyblades towards Riku's neck, pressing both sharp end's of the blade his throat. Sora was on the verged to kill his friend.

"Sora don't do it," Kairi pleaded as she ran up to him. "You can't kill your own best friend."

He ignored Kairi's pleading and narrowed his blue eyes. He stared into Riku's eyes to see if he was scared that his own friend was going to take his life. Riku didn't look worried or scared. He was looking confident with a sly smirk on his face, daring Sora to do it.

Suddenly, a long thin sword appeared, blocking Sora's attempt to kill Riku. When he glanced up at the owner of the long sword, his blue orbs widened.

"Sephiroth!"

The tall thin man, known as Sephiroth, furrowed his brows. "This isn't the time to kill Riku," He said helping Riku to his feet. "If you're up for a fight I'll be happy to obliged you with some company." Sephiroth then summoned a dark portal and the two entered it.

"Wait, come back here!" Sora chased them, but his path was suddenly blocked, when two cloak figures appeared before his eyes.

"We've finally found you, Sora."

"Yes, now, we can get our revenge."

'_Those voices...it can't be them'_ He thought eyes widened.

Then the two figures pulled the hoods off their heads, revealing themselves.

"M-Marluxia and Larxene..." Sora shook his head backing away from them. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Marluxia and Larxene from Organization 13 were back. He clearly remembers defeating them two back at Castle Oblivion when they tried to trick and manipulate him. "I-I've beaten you both. How can you guys be alive?"

"Sora, who are these people?" Kairi asked.

"People that you wouldn't like to know," Sora replied.

"We would love to stay and reminisce about old times, but we have a job to do," Marluixa stated, flicking his pink hair.

"And what is that?"

Larxene rubbed her chin. "I think its...**THIS!**" She roared, and swiftly kicked Kairi in her midsection, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Kairi!" Sora rushed towards his friend, but a petal of flowers stopped him and he turned around and saw Marluxia smirking at him, while holding his Scythe, Dahlia.

"Where are you off to? Don't worry Larxene will take full care of you're friend. I do believe we have a score to settle."

Sora growled and got into his stance. "I'll make sure you are dead for good. Even if it means ripping your body into shreds."

Marluxia smirked as Sora began running towards him.

Kairi slowly stood up from the ground clutching her ribs. _'I can't believe that woman fractured my ribs with one kick' _ She thought, while wiping the blood from her lips. She then looked at the blond woman that was walking towards her with a sinister look in her eyes. "Okay, you want to fight me, then come on I'm ready for ya."

"Good, I was beginning to think my kick killed you already and I didn't have time to torture you yet," Larxene laughed evilly.

"We'll see who'll be the one getting tortured." Kairi glared.

Larxene examined look on Kairi's face. That expression gave her certain memories of a blonde girl she once knew that use to give her that same exact look when she was picking on her. Then it hit her. That girl is Namine's whole. "Is Namine your nobody?"

The question caught Kairi off guard. Why was this woman asking about Namine? Does she know her personally? "Yes, and do you know her?"

"Know her...I hated her!" Larxene exclaimed. Then without any warning, The Savage Nymph used her quickness and struck Kairi with her knives.

_'What...just happened? I barely saw her attack me.' _ Kairi then saw the blond woman coming to strike her again, and quickly dodged her knives, but then she saw felt a sharp pain. _'What the...?'_

When she turned around she saw two Larxene's. "There's two of you?!"

"No, I'm just one person. When I use my quickness, I have the ability to multiply myself, making it seem that I have two of me. The more I use my speed, the more faster I get and the more faster I get, the more I multiply myself," Larxene explained. "You have no chance of beating me."

"Your fight like a ninja of some sort..."

"Bingo!" Then once again Larxene used her quickness, as lighting emerged from her knives. Kairi timed her attack just right, and laid a heavy punch on the blonde.

"That really hurt!" Larxene shouted rubbing her cheek. "But not as I much hurt that I'm going to give you."

"Huh?" Then suddenly, another Larxene appeared from behind Kairi and stabbed in the back with her knives. Then another one appeared stabbing her in the front and lighting struck through her body.

_S-Sora_

Kairi fell to her knees, blood dripping from her outfit. The real Larxene approached the wounded Kairi, smirking and kicking her a few feet away.

"Didn't I tell you that Larxene was going to take care of your friend," Marluxia pointed out, during his battle with Sora.

Sora immediately stopped fighting with Marluxia and slowly turned around. He saw Kairi lying motionless on the ground. "Kairi! NO!" He hurried towards her, but Larxene saw him and quickly using her speed, knee him gut. Then she grabbed him by the throat and tossed him in the air.

"Finish him Marluxia."

"It will be my pleasure Larxene." The Graceful Assassin used his flowers to surround Sora, and with a snap of his fingers, the deadly razor leafs struck him.

When the attack was over, Sora fell to the ground near the motionless Kairi. He reached out for her hands and squeezed them tightly. "I'm sorry...Kairi..." Sora then slipped into darkness.

Finally I'm done with this chapter and now can take a little break and start on my other story for a while. So yes, Marluxia and Larxene are back and remember there is a third one that will be reveal later. Can you guess who? So hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and the upcoming ones.

Read and Review

Peace.


	8. The Seven Keys

**Chapter Eight-The Seven Keys**

"Where am I?" Sora asked himself checking his surroundings. He found himself in complete darkness, he couldn't see where he was. Rubbing his forehead, Sora stood up. The last thing he remembered was fighting Riku, Larxene and Marluxia appearing, and then Kairi.

_Kairi_. He thought. "Where are you Kairi? Can you hear me Kai?"

"That was Kairi's voice," the brunette said, then he took of running. "I'm coming Kairi."

Even though Sora couldn't see where he was going in the darkness, he followed the sounds of her screams to locate her. The screams were getting louder as Sora approached Kairi. He suddenly halted as he reached his friend. His blue orbs widened when he saw her lying on the ground in her own crimson blood.

The brown-haired teen fell on both his knees. "Kairi w-what happened to you?" Sora cried as he closed his eyes. "Why wasn't I here in time to stop this from happening?"

"You were too late save her and _them._" a voice spoke from the shadows.

'_Them'_ Sora turned and saw many of dead bodies circling him. Some were even his closet friends and relatives. "Cloud! Tifa! Roxas! Who did this?!"

"You did this."

Sora stood enraged when he saw Riku appearing a few feet from him. "I'll never do such thing!"

"Oh, but you did. Everyone depended on you to rescue them, but you betrayed them like you did two years ago."

"I'm pass that now! I'm never going back."

Riku laughed. "Darkness will always have a place in someone's heart. Admit Sora, we're alike. We've both been in the darkness."

Sora shook his head. "I'm not like **YOU**!" He loudly shouted.

"But we are." Riku's green eyes suddenly became yellow. His pale skin was changing black and his long hair became spiky like Sora's own.

Sora's eyes lit up in horror. "N-no..."

Riku transformed into Anti-Sora. "Just like I said before...we're _alike_."

Too horrified to respond, the brown-haired teen tried to run away from his darkness, but he stopped when he saw the dead bodies from before, blocking his escape. They began slowly walking towards him.

He tried to run the other way, but he saw Kairi reaching out for him. "Why did you kill me Sora?" I thought you were going to change..."

"Kairi, i-it wasn't me. I'll never hurt you or anyone that I care about."

"You broke your promise to me." Then Kairi suddenly changed into Anti-Sora and before Sora could react, he was struck with the Two Across Keyblade.

"Ahhhhh!" Sora shouted, waking up in a heat of sweat. He breathed heavily, as his blue eyes scanned the room he was in. He checked his right arm and saw it was still wrapped and covering the Anti-Mark.

Sora pushed himself up from the bed that he was lying on and thought about the dream he just had. He believed he was passed that nightmare. Maybe the darkness will always lie within him no matter what fate he chooses. Sighing, Sora stood up.

So you finally awakened.

"That voice...Heartless Angel its you isn't it?"

Its been a while since we last spoken, Sora.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, it has been a while. Where have you been?"

Sleeping

"Figures, I could have used you to fight Riku or Marluxia if you were awaken earlier."

...I'm not some type of toy, Sora. I'm inside you for a reason...don't forget that. I'll help you when it's necessary...

Heartless Angel said no more and Sora decided not to respond. The Heartless Angel was right, Sora can't use him anytime he wants. Heartless Angel wants to revert back into the Guardian Angel and using it could jeopardized that opportunity. Sora needs to do good in order to have that happen.

Sora suddenly heard the door opened and he saw Cloud and Roxas entered. "Cloud, Roxas..."

"Hey Sora, how you feeling?" his nobody asked.

"I'm feeling fine, but who brought me here and where's Kairi?"

"Roxas and Tifa found you guys and Kairi's in the next room recovering." Cloud explained.

"Will she be okay?" Sora asked worriedly

Cloud nodded. "Aerith healed her fatal wounds, so she should be to recover fully, however she still needs to rest." Then he crossed his arms and leaned against the white wall. "Care to explain what happened to you both?"

The Keyblade Master sighed and walked back towards the bed and sat on it. "...We saw Riku."

Both blond's eyes slightly widened.

"We fought for a while," Sora continued and then glanced at the older blond. "Until _he_ showed up."

Cloud's eyes narrowed deadly. "Sephiroth..."

"But he wasn't alone." Sora then glanced at Roxas. "Your organization buddies returned."

"What?!" Roxas shouted. "All of them are back?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure if all of them are back, but Larxene and Marluxia were with Sephiroth and Riku.

The Nobody shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wished Sora were lying, but the seriousness in his blue eyes told him that it was true. "This isn't good. With Marluxia and Larxene back together, who knows what they'll do." Then a thought pop in his mind. "Hey, what if they were the ones that attacked Axel?! After what Axel did to them both, I bet they are out trying to kill him and I'm probably their next victim.

"The possibilities that they were behind it are very high." Cloud looked at them both. "With Organization and Riku working with Sephiroth, god knows what they're planning."

"I know what they're planning because Riku told me."

"Then what is it that they're planning?" Cloud asked, rising a blond brow.

Sora gazed in both their eyes. "Riku is planning to destroy Kingdom Hearts and leave the world in complete darkness." He explained.

"What will happen if he goes through with it? Will the worlds not exist anymore?" The brown haired just nodded at his nobody question.

"We have to inform the Queen and Yen Sid about this." The blonde warrior stated before rushing out the room.

When Cloud left, Roxas walked up to Sora. "I guess you won't be the only person fighting former friends." When the the blonde didn't get a respond, he decided to leave the room and let Sora be alone. Just as he opened the door Sora called for him and he looked back. "What's up?"

Looking up Sora responded. "Protect Namine..."

The Nobody was confuse on what Sora was talking, then finally understood and smiled. Since Sora didn't manage to protect Kairi, and she was hurt because of it, he didn't want Roxas to make the same mistake with Namine. "Don't worry Sora, I'll protect her and Kairi will be fine. If you haven't noticed by now, I think she's strong enough to handle her own. I mean from your memories I've seen, Kairi was never a pushover. See you around okay?"

As Roxas left the room, Sora began thinking about what he just about Kairi. She has changed and doesn't look like herself from two years ago. She was the least experience when it came to fighting, but even back then she still wanted to fight and help anyway possible. Now with her experience of training Marital Arts, she wants to prove herself and not have people worrying about her.

Standing up Sora exited the room and began walking down to the next room, Kairi's room. The door was ajar and he peeked inside. There he saw her lying on the bed resting. She only had a bandage wrapped around her forehead.

_Maybe I should go in._ Opening the door wider, he stepped inside the medium-sized room. He grabbed a wooden chair and sat on it, near the bed. "You really did change Kai," Sora whispered softly as he gently stroked her red hair. "I'm sorry that I didn't really noticed earlier. I-I just don't want to...lose you." He thought about the recent dream he had. Failing to save Kairi in his dream only hurt him more. He doesn't want that dream to become a reality.

Sighing to himself, the young Keyblade Master remained silent as he watched over his friend.

Moments later Sora heard a noise coming from a withing the room. He sensed an unwelcome guest was here.

"You know I'm here don't you..."

Snapping his head to the far side of the room, near the window was a person dressed in a black and red outfit, and wearing a dark mask.

"It's you...Dark Soldier," Sora said standing up.

"Any normal person wouldn't have notice that I was here. Your Anti-Mark detected me in the shadows."

Sora glanced at this wrapped arm and noticed the purplish aura glowing underneath it. _'He's right.'_ Looking up, he saw the Dark Soldier wasn't there no more, but beside Kairi, looking at her. "Hey get away from her!"

"If you think I'm here to steal the girl, you're wrong. I'm here because I heard your conversation with your friends about Riku?"

"What?" Sora furrowed his brows. "You were listening the whole time?"

Darl Soldier slightly nodded. "If Riku destroys Kingdom Hearts all the worlds will be non-exists. Even your home, Destiny Island, will be in danger."

Sora's eyes widened. His home and Kairi's home Destiny Island will be gone if Kingdom Hearts is destroyed. Not only that but his friends and families will be gone as well. Sora couldn't allow that to happen. "Then how can we stop him? I need to know something!"

Dark Soldier sensed the urgency in the young warrior. He cared about saving this world and his own world and thats his why he was chosen to wield the Keyblades for the light. Dark Soldier suddenly held up seven fingers. "Seven, it'll take seven keys to save Kingdom Hearts. If you can find the seven keys before Riku does, then you'll be able to stop him. Each key opens a door. Once you unlocked all the doors, it'll lead you to Kingdom Hearts."

"Seven keys huh? That'll all it take to save Kingdom Hearts..." Sora gave it some thought. This will be another journey for him and perhaps his most interesting and toughest yet. Friends will be by his side and enemies will be blocking his path. Sora will be bound to cross paths with Marluxia, Larxene and definitely Riku when the times comes.

Sora then looked over at Kairi who was still sleeping. If she was awake, she will definitely be up for the challenge no matter what danger they face, however she was sleep and Sora couldn't take her this time. Glancing at the tall figure before him, Sora nodded. "I'm ready..."

"You're a very interesting person Sora..." Dark Soldier said before opening a dark portal. "This portal will lead us to a the key. I'll help gain the first key, then after that, you're on your own. The fate of the world lies on your Keyblade. Wield them courageously Keyblade Master."

Sora understood and began proceeding inside the portal, along with Dark Soldier.

Sora!"

The young teen heard his name and turned to see Tifa at the door.

"Tifa, tell Kairi I'll be back...I promise." He faintly smiled.

"Sora! Wai-" But he was already through the portal and his new journey was about to begin.

* * *

Sorry for the late delay guys, if you read my profile, I've been sick and its hard to think and write when sick, but I managed to get it done and now it's updated. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because the next chapter should be even better. I may have to start introduce other characters as well, just like I did with introducing Dark Soldier. I have to see who should be introduce next during these next couple chapters coming up. Just to let you guys know, Sora was inside the Radiant Garden in this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review.

Peace.


	9. Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"Then how can we stop him? I need to know something!"

"_Sora? Is that you? What's going?"_

"Seven, it'll take seven keys to save Kindom Hearts."

"_I hear another voice. I wonder who Sora is talking to and what they are talking about."_

"Then lets go! The more we wait the less time we'll have to find them."

"_No wait Sora! Please don't leave me here. Why can't I open my eyes? I have to go with him." _

Moments later Kairi hears a door opening. "Sora."

"_Tifa?! Please stop Sora! I have to wake up!"_

"Tifa, tell Kairi I'll be back...I promise."

"Sora wai-"

As Sora went through the portal and it closed behind him, Kairi's eyes finally opened, and she shot up from the bed. "Sora!" she yelled.

"Kairi," Tifa rushed towards her bed. "How do you feel?"

Kairi ignored her mentor's question about her health and immediately asked where Sora was. "Sora, where has he gone Tifa?" The red-haired teen turned to her.

The raven-haired woman sighed deeply and her eyes gazing away from Kairi's own eyes. "...He left." she confirmed her.

"I heard another voice in this room with him. They were saying something about seven keys. Maybe that's where Sora has gone. He went to go find the seven keys."

"If what you say is true then we'll go after him, but we can't at the moment. We have to in the castle."

"What? Why not?" Kairi asked, climbing out of the bed.

"Cloud told us to stay here and watch Radiant Garden. He has gone to visit the Queen at Disney Castle to inform her about Riku's plan, and he also sent Roxas and Namine to Twilight Town to accompany Yen Sid's students on their missions."

"So, it's just me and you-"

"And Aerith. Cid has left Radiant Garden for awhile but he should be back soon." Tifa added.

"This is so unfair! Why must we stay behind? And most importantly why did Sora leave me behind? He promised me he'll never leave me again." Kairi pouted as she laid her back on the bed and sighing with frustration. She was fed-up abut being left behind all the time. She has trained hard for two years for opportunities like this to happen. However, it always seem that she's being left behind on purpose, and that no one wants her around because they may think she'll screw up.

While everyone is outside trying to save the world, she is stuck inside this castle with nothing better else to do, besides helping Aerith with the plants and aiding Cid with computer works. Scratch that, she doesn't want to be near Cid at all. After all he does is shout and complains. So for once she was happy he was out for a while.

Since everyone else was doing their own job on saving the world, Kairi was thinking about doing the same thing. Going on her own journey. What can be so bad about it? Sure there's danger everywhere, but Sora, Cloud and Tifa do it countless of times and she finally wants in on it. It was time for her to spread her own wings and fly freely.

"I'm leaving Tifa," Kairi announced while standing up from the bed, shocking Tifa at the same time.

"What? Kairi you can't! You have to stay here. Even if you could go, you're not hundred percent recover from your wounds. You're wounds can get worse if you get in any trouble," Tifa stated.

Kairi removed the bandages that were wrapped around her forehead as it gently fell to the floor. She rubbed her forehead where she felt a visible scar on. "Tifa, you always told me, if you feel that something is right, then go for it, right?" Kairi glanced over towards her mentor. "And thats what I'm trying to do here. I feel that the right thing to do is help my friends and I'm going for it. You told me yourself that I reminded you of yourself when you was younger. When your father prevented you from seeing Cloud anymore, but you still did anyway. Or when Cloud tells you it's too dangerous to go with him, you still went regardless of the situation."

After hearing what Kairi had to say, Tifa crossed her arms and stared into her pupil's eyes. She can see it in Kairi's eyes that she was ready to take part in her journey on saving the world. She trained her for two years and now it was the time to let Kairi off her leash.

Sighing, Tifa uncrossed her arms and walked towards Kairi. "You're absolutely right Kairi. You feel something is right, then go for it; and thats what you're doing. I can't hold you back anymore Kairi."

"Thank you Tifa." She smiled.

"Hey wait Kairi. I want to give you something before you leave." Tifa slipped off her black gloves and tossed them to Kairi. "Those old gloves I gave you aren't as powerful as these. They're my favorite gloves and I feel it is time I give you them. They'll be very much helpful on your adventure."

The red-haired looked at the gloves. The texture was much smoother than the old gloves she worn. "Thank you again Tifa." Kairi hugged her and she was finally on her way.

When she made it out of the castle, she stopped and noticed an unknown person staring up at the castle. The unknown person was a female with long blue hair down to her lower back, and was wearing a dark armor, equipped with a light blue cape. "Um, excuse me miss? May I help you with you something?" Kairi cautiously approached the woman. She didn't know whether this woman was armed or very dangerous, so she wanted to take the safe approach.

".."

"Miss? Do you need help with anything?" The woman finally noticed Kairi when she turned her attention away from the castle and onto her. Kairi suddenly gasped when she saw the woman's face. She remembered clearly seeing that exact face from a picture she saw two years ago. That young girl in the picture with the same blue eyes and same blue hair was right in front of her, but only older. This woman standing a few feet away from her was Ansem's the wise long lost daughter and her half sister. She was Aqua.

"Oh my gosh! You're Aqua!"

"How do you know my name..."The woman furrowed her brows and turning her full body around. She never seen this young girl before, but yet she feels like she knows her. That they are connected somehow.

"Because Aqua...Your father is Ansem the Wise and I'm your sister...Kairi."

Yes, I know this chapter is kinda short, but it's worth it. If you read my profile over the last couple of weeks, I'm sorry that I didn't update during the holidays. I had time, but I didn't feel like. I admit, I was too busy enjoying playing Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2(AWESOME), so yeah. It's much smoother than the first Sigma. The first sigma had me crying. IT WAS TOO DAMN HARD TO BEAT! But I still beat it. However the second Sigma, much easier and smoother. So I like it. But I won't do Master Ninja or Ultimate Ninja cause thats where I'll cry again. LOL. Anyway, enjoy this update and maybe look out for my next story. It's AU. Also, I know Kingdom Hearts BBS is out this month(in Japan...Booo) so I'm not going to add stuff from that game. I thought about it, but it's not worth it. It'll mess up my storyline and have me going crazy. So I'm leaving everything as it is.

Read and Review

Peace.


End file.
